Trials of Destiny
by Insanity's WEIRD Manifestation
Summary: Since the awakening of the Pharaoh, the Millennium Item holders and those connected to them have faced countless trials. However, what challenges did the Duel Monsters themselves have to endure before Yami's second emergence?


Kida: Yay! We're W.E.I.R.D., and we're here with yet another story!

Kitana: We so rock dude!

Julia: Whatever… We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Danni: Everyone knows that already. However, this time, we're only saying it once.

Kirika: So now we present, **The Trials of Destiny**!

Danni: Hold on, a few notes before this story begins.

Kida: This story takes place before Pegasus married Cecelia, so he hasn't seen the Egyptian Duel Monster hieroglyphs.

Kitana: It's a story purely about the Duel Monsters themselves; so if you don't like the game, go away.

Julia: Now read and review!

**XXXXX**

**Prologue**

_The Prophecy_

**XXXXX**

Deep within the heart of the Black Forest, a dark-haired woman stood in solitude, ignoring the chirrups of life around her. The Witch was in a deep state of meditation, her head slightly uplifted as though possessed, her hands clasped together as though in mourning.

With a sudden jerk, the clairvoyant gasped and opened her three eyes. For a few moments, she was paralysed with shock, appalled and intrigued by the sights that had riddled her mind only a few seconds ago. Agonising minutes passed, and the Witch managed to bring herself back to her senses.

Closing her eyes again, the Witch allowed the images to replay in her mind. She mentally confirmed her initial visions; she knew what had to be done.

XOXOXOXOX

Days later, the Witch arrived in the Sanctuary of the Sky, a sacred place protected by strong magic. She walked through the gilded halls, passing the statues of creatures that had served the Pharaoh eons ago, but were now encased in stone.

Finally, she reached her destination – the Bell Tower. Shaking with nerves, the Witch's attentions went back to the prophecy.

She saw a man with a golden eye, a man laughing as he painted. There were many cards around him, all decorated with various pictures. A knight. A magician. A dragon. They were all Beasts who had participated in the battles for good and evil, all monsters who had either been triumphant or destroyed. She smiled bitterly at the memories. When the Pharaoh had disappeared, the monsters had locked themselves away, knowing that they would re-emerge when the Pharaoh did, to either serve him or once again engage in bloody conflict.

The monsters would know when to awaken, for the Ceremonial Bell would be rung, heralding the end of the Age of Rest. Centuries had passed since monsters had roamed the Dominions, centuries of loneliness for the Witch, whose duty it had always been to thrive alone and alert the Beasts when the time of devastation arrived.

The man with the golden eye was the missing link. He was the individual who would solely be responsible for bringing the monsters back to the Human Earth… but that would be in a few years yet. The Witch realised that he would design many creatures for his own amusement – but they would all exist in the Dominion, even if the insane man had not considered painting them.

It was the type of magic that could only be found in the Dominion. It was the magic that made it better than the Human Earth, a world that the Witch felt they had been cursed with ever since they had been awakened the first time.

Once the monsters roused, they would have to prepare themselves for the Summoning. They would have retrain and discover their skills again, so that the white-haired man did not attribute the wrong powers to the wrong monsters.

That would be a grave mistake.

Inhaling deeply, the Witch rung the Bell once.

A stone statue guarded both the left and the right side of the Bell. One was shaped like a gigantic dragon; the other was clearly a man. Cracks ran down the latter's casing, and within seconds, the stone structure fell, revealing the magnificent warrior, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning.

The Witch looked up at the Envoy. They both knew that her work was done – it was the Envoy's duty to awaken the other Beasts. He was, after all, the Envoy of the Beginning.

The Soldier raised his sword, a beautiful weapon that he had wielded to perfection after long years of practice. Closing his eyes solemnly, he sliced into the air with his blade, and stepped back.

The witch watched wordlessly as she witnessed the remarkable effect that the Soldier's attack had. The air appeared to be severed, and the sky itself split where he had attacked it. As though the atmosphere had suffering a wound, the parting revealed a blood red vortex, and for a second, all life was still. But a moment later, a howling wind shrieked from inside the gash, and the Soldier was almost blown back by the force of the gale. But he still did not open his eyes, allowing the strong gust to blow around him.

As the minutes passed and the wind intensified, the Witch clasped her hands together and closed two of her eyes, leaving the one on her brow open. It watched as the incision grew in size, until finally; it was as large as the Soldier himself.

The Soldier opened his eyes. He raised his right palm, and mouthed a single word.

_Awaken._

Almost immediately the wound closed, leaving the sky complete once again.

He turned to the Witch, who opened her two other eyes and nodded.

It was time for the Beasts to meet their destiny.

**XXXXX**

Julia: Wheee… that was fun!

Kitana: I hope that made sense to people.

Julia: Oh, and by the way, we are accepting requests for your favourite Duel Monsters in this fic! Just please don't make any character requests, or requests regarding the way you want a particular Duel Monster will behave.

Kirika: Obviously, you can say that in your Review.

Danni: But what if they don't leave one?

Kida: **smiles** Oh, don't worry, they will… **grabs flamethrower**


End file.
